


One and Only

by UnforeseenUndeniable



Series: Andy/Jess Drabbles [2]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnforeseenUndeniable/pseuds/UnforeseenUndeniable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is talking to his mother over the phone about the wedding and she begins to reminisce.</p><p>-Fluff (MAJOR FLUFF)<br/>-Feels<br/>-3rd person</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

“ _You should look into those bridal magazines_ ,” Amy was saying. “ _They may not be useful in practice, but they could give you ideas_.”  
   
“Mom, we know what we’re doing…” Andy trailed off in thought, “just not how to execute it.”  
   
“Oh, you know what you’re doing? At least one of us does!” Andy heard Jess yell from the living room.  
   
The groom-to-be sighed. Maybe he should have called Jinxx. He would get it.  
   
“ _I wish I could show you ours_ ,” Amy murmured thoughtfully.  
   
“I’m sure it was adorable, Mom,” Andy commented while distracted by his own thoughts.

“ _It was beautiful. I just want you to experience that joy_ ,” the mother of one felt her emotions bubbling up.  
   
“It’ll be great, Mom, don’t worry about me,” Andy tried to soothe her concerns.  
   
“ _I know it will_ ,” Amy smiled despite the loneliness of the room she occupied.  
   
Her only child was finally embracing the next step of loving and growing older. Her only son was getting married. She always tried to give him room to grow, and refused to be the crazy mom who couldn’t let go. However, talking to him on the phone brought up all those fears of never being needed again, of her child leaving her for good.  
   
Amy knew she and Chris had never planned for more. Andy was their one and only, and as such he was their most cherished treasure. It made letting go that much harder. She still remembered him running around the house at seven years old in his roller skates singing along to KISS on the stereo.  
   
The thought came to her abruptly, “ _will you-…_ ” her hesitation was felt across the line.  
   
“ _Would you… ever have any children?_ ” As the words left her lips she already knew the answer.  
   
Andy was taken aback, “oh…”  
   
He stumbled over his words for a moment, “um, I don’t…”  
   
Andy looked over his shoulder at his fiancé, who was snuggling with Raven on the couch and staring rather intensely at a photographer’s wedding photos. The focus on the brunet’s face made the dark haired groom-to-be smile. Jess had made him so happy the past four years, he could scarcely see the world without that dazzling grin and entrancing green eyes.  
   
“Maybe one day we’ll adopt some kids, but we’re both so busy now,” Andy eventually got back to his mother.  
   
“ _I know,_ ” Amy wiped the wetness from her eyes and smiled.  
   
She knew what great fathers they would be one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are based on my couple of Andy and my OMC Jesse. These are just cutesy drabbles to expand on the relationship.


End file.
